Suddnely I See
by Gio-want-to-be
Summary: Elena suddenly sees her feelings for Damon since Stefan is gone with Klaus. What will happen between them? Delena! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Stefan please answer me! It was about the thirtieth text I had sent Stefan. "Elena, you need to get some sleep. It's one in the morning." His voice sent a shiver down my body. I was very afraid of the talk I knew we would soon have and I would deny my feelings towards him, saying that I only kissed him because I thought he was going to die even though I was lying._

" _Damon-" I started to protest._

" _Go to sleep." He said lovingly. There was no sarcasm or gloating in his voice, just worry and love. He tucked her in, kissed her cheek and headed to the door. Elena started to speak but her breath got caught in her throat. She tried again but no sound. " What's wrong?" he asked._

" _Please don't leave me alone in here." I said in a small voice. He smiled and it wasn't his typical smirk it was a loving smile. A smile that she had only seen three times since she met him. When she saved his life in Georgia, when she promised that he could trust her when she was helping him get Katherine back, and when she had just kissed him an hour ago. He kicked off his shoes and layed on the sofa. "No, come over here." I said and patted on the spot next to me on the bed. I don't know why I wanted him to sleep with me, but I wanted him to so bad it almost ached. As if sensing my longing for him to be lying next to me, he got up and climbed into bed with me. _

"_Why do you want me over here Elena?" he asked._

" _Because I feel safe with you." I answered as put my head on his chest and wrapped my leg around his waist and my arm gripped his stomach and held his hand. I could hear his breathing starting to move more rapidly just by my touch. I looked up at his sparkling blue eyes and watched them. Not knowing what he was going to do, but for some reason I wanted him to turn me over and fuck me right here, but I knew that would never happen. Just as I was about to fall asleep in his arms, my phone rang. I moaned and rolled over to grab it. "Hello?" I asked in a groggy voice. _

"_Elena, you have to let me go."_

"_Stefan wait what's wrong?" _

"_Leave me alone Elena! If you don't leave me alone I will come and rip your throat out and feed on you until every drop of blood in you is gone and you can tell everyone you love the same, including Damon.!" Then he hung up._

_I was done! No more! I didn't want to be like Katherine but all I wanted right now was Damon. The blood didn't make Stefan like that. He didn't have to be like that! Damon would never hurt he, he said so himself. "Damon?" I said_

"_Yes, are you ok?" he replied._

"_Yes…" I answered. There was a long silence. _

"_Were you going to ask me something?" he said in a calm voice as he rubbed up and down her arm, comforting her, but it sent chills up her spine just by his touch._

" _Yes, um… Did you mean what you said earlier?"_

" _When I said what?" he questioned._

"_When you said you loved me?" There was a long pause._

"_Yes I did," he finally said " Did you mean what you said?"_

"_When I said what?" I asked._

"_When you said you liked me just the way I was and then kissed me." he said in a matter of fact way._

"_Of course I did." I said and I realized I meant it._

"_You mean so much to me Elena." he said as he cradled me in his arms tighter._

" _You have no idea." I said and fell asleep. I couldn't wait to wake up in the morning and see Damon. I finally felt all the feeling I felt for Damon. I was excited and couldn't wait to spend all day with him tomorrow, with no Stefan!_


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up in silk sheets. She was in Damon's bedroom. The silk sheets covering cascading over her body. She tried to get up, but her stiff blue jeans were hard to walk in and her lace tank top was wrinkly and uncomfortable. She searched the room for something she could wear. She found one of Damon's black v-neck shirts. It was kind of long on her so she didn't look for any pants. She opened the door and walked into the hallway. "Damon?"

"In the kitchen!" he called. When she walked in he was smiling. Damn, she looked hot in his shirt! "Sorry, I didn't have anything else to wear." she explained.

"It okay. You look cute in my shirt." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and did that eye thing she loved. She blushed and smiled.

"Are you cooking?" she said in a surprised voice.

"As a matter of fact I am," he replied and smiled.

"Here let me help you." she said. She grabbed a spatula and started flipping pancakes too. Batter splattered on his face. Elena bust out laughing. Damon laughed and splashed her with pancake batter too. She laughed and he laughed more than he had in a long time. When they were finally done, they set the pancakes on a plate. Damon grabbed at towel form the bathroom and wiped the pancake batter off her. He started on her forehead, where he had rubbed pancake on her and then write under her eye.

"You have such beautiful eyes," he said.

"Thank you," Elena said as she blushed. Her arms had gotten messy too so he cleaned that off as well. She giggled. He smiled at her. "Here," she said and she took the towel out of his hands. She wiped off his cheek and then his perfect chest. He had no shirt on!

"Do you see something you like?" he asked in a cocky but joking voice.

"Your perfectly sculpted chest," she mumbled never tasking her eyes of his chest until she looked into his eyes. Realization washed over his face. He stroked her face with his hand. "Damon?"

"Yes Elena?"

"DO you love me?" she asked, but didn't give him time to answer because her lips attacked his. The kiss was full of love and passion, nothing like the one when he was on his deathbed. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he found her hips and pulled her legs around his waist. When she had to break away for air she looked up at him with her doe eyes.

"Of course I love you," he said in an honest voice.

"Then make love to me." she said in a hopeful, pleading voice. He pulled her lips back to his. His tongue glazed her lips and she opened her mouth, letting him in. He ran his hands inside her shirt and pulled it above her head revealed at black lacy bra. She reached for his boxers and pulled them down. She moaned inside his mouth. In seconds she was pinned against the wall, his body pressed to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, nothing holding her up but his strong body.

"Damon?" someone called from the hall. Elena gasped. Damon froze.

"Fuck," he said, "In the kitchen Andie." Elena sighed. She forgot about Andie. Why would she think that Damon could actually love her? He had Andie. "Can you go upstairs and put your jeans on, but promise to leave my shirt on for later?" he whispered into Elena's ear and smirked, which sent tingles up her spine. She nodded and quickly picked up Damon's shirt and put it on. She was still disappointed though and Damon could tell. Andie's footsteps were getting closer but he didn't care. He turned. "Elena?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

10 minutes later Elena was dressed and presentable. She was still wearing Damon's shirt. She could smell his scent on her. She wished she was up here in his bed with him. She kept coming up with ways that things could have gone if Andie hadn't shown up. She walked down the stairs. "Oh hi Andie!" she said in a happy voice, the only person that could tell it was a fake happy voice was Damon and he smirked. Damon and Andie were sitting at the table eating the pancakes they had made.

" Elena," Andie said during mid-chew, "your lucky I got her when I did. The pancakes were about to burn! Damon obviously wasn't paying any attention." Damon smirked and chuckled. Elena had a secretive smile on her face, but thankfully Andie was too busy eating to notice.

"Well Damon, that was very irresponsible." Elena said in a playful voice. Elena took at bite of a pancake. "So Elena," Andie said. "Did you spend the night with Stefan?"

"Um.." Elena looked at Damon with a panicked tone.

"Andie listen," Damon said, "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

_I haven't gotten many reviews on this story, but a lot of you have added it to your favorites. I know that its been awhile since I added a chapter, but with school and a part time job its kind of hard. Anyway shout out to bibi13ca for giving me some tips on this. You rock girl! Okay so here's Chapter 3 of Suddenly I See. Please read and review._

Another plate hit the wall causing a loud shattering sound. "What the hell!" Andie was screaming. Elena was covering her ears and gritting her teeth every time something was loud, so really she was doing it all the time during this conversation. Damon was trying to make her shut up, but she kept screaming and throwing and then screaming again. Elena's phone buzzed in her pocket causing her to jump. She glanced and Damon, he nodded saying he would handle it. She left the room and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Elena," a familiar voice said.

"Um… who is this?"

"Oh, just your vampire twin, you know, nobody special." Katherine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you calling me?" Elena asked.

"I just thought you might want to know what your boyfriends, I mean EX- boyfriend is up to, but I don't think you care very much do you. I mean Damon's taking care of you just fine isn't he?" She said.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"You ask too many questions. Stefan's fine. He's with me, and when I say with me I mean he's marrying me." Katherine said in a ha I won voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Elena started.

"Goodbye Elena. I'll send you an invitation when I can." and then there was a click, then silence.

Elena's POV

I thought about crying, I thought about running to Damon, I thought about going after Stefan, but I didn't do any of those things, I knew exactly what I was going to do, something I knew I shouldn't do, but I had tp even if it meant everyone turning against me.

Damon's POV

"Elena?" No answer. Andie had just left but maybe Elena had too. No answer on the phone. Where could she be? What if she was mad at him because of Andie. He had to find her.

Elena was about to knock on the door when it flung open. "Elena? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can I come in?"

"Um… Sure." Elena gave Anna a big hug. "So when are you going to tell Jeremy your back?"

"I went to see him last night actually, but Vicki freaking Donovan showed up too. Elena, what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"I just needed a friend to talk to and I cant talk to Damon about this and I cant talk to Caroline, and I haven't seen Bonnie in weeks and how am I suppose to talk to my brother about my boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend, being gone and about to marry my twin vampire?"

Anna came over and gave Elena a hug.

"You can always talk to me about anything." she said.

"Thank you," Elena said as she wiped a stray tear away. Elena's phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Elena," it was Damon sounding relieved, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll see you at the Boarding in a few minutes." She hung up the phone. "I better go," she said to Anna. "Call me when you can." and with that she gave Anna a hug and left.

In ten minutes Elena was pulling up to the Salvatore's Mansion. When she got to the door their was a little silver envelope with her and Damon's name on it. She opened it, it read:

_Dear Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Mr. Stefan Salvatore and Mrs. Katherine Pierce_

_The date is September 19, 2011_

_We hope to see you there!_

_Personal Note:_

_Elena, I really do hope you come I want to be a bridesmaid! And when you marry Damon, and we both know you will… We'll be sisters, and twins! Well I cant wait to see you there!_

_xoxo- Katherine S._

"Hey! Are you okay?" Damon said as he walked up the steps behind her. Elena turned around and handed him the envelope. He opened it and read it. When he was done he looked up with an apologetic look on his face. "Elena, I'm-" She cut him off with a deep kiss. She couldn't deny her feelings towards Stefan, but she definitely couldn't deny her feeling for Damon. It was eating her away inside, burning her blood, pushing down on her heart. "Elena," he said, " your just upset. You are going to regret this."

"Your right," she said, "I am upset, but I will never regret you." she said in a small voice. She kissed him again, her hands gripped his soft hair tight. He was so gentle with her. He barely touched her lips. He reached for the door knob and kicked the door open. They were on the couch in seconds. He ripped his shirt off of her. She laughed into his mouth and smiled. She slid his jacket off of him and started to unbutton his jeans. He pulled her closer to him and she was now straddling his waist one of her legs on each side of his body. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans in just a second, revealing a pair of black of lacy underwear that watched her bra.

"That's hot," he said. And she just smiled in return, before pulling him back in. His shoes were off in a second and then they were in his bedroom. She pulled herself on top, her legs still on both sides of his body. She pulled his pants off and started to kiss his chest. He moaned and rolled on top of her. He slowly pulled off her bra and she shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked with a smirk.

No, I.."

"You what Elena?" he asked as he started to play with her nipple. He was licking it, sucking it, just waiting for her to say something. She moaned. He slowly slid her panties down her legs, touching every soft spot she had. He kissed his way back up her legs and stopped right at her clit. She bit her lip in anticipation.

"Just fucking do it already!" she yelled.

"Do what?" he asked and smirked. She was about to try to speak when he stuck two fingers in her. "Your so wet Elena," he said as he moved his fingers in a come here motion inside her. She let out a scream of pleasure. "Oh, God!" she screamed.

"Just call me Damon," he said and smirked. She would have scolded him for his comment but she couldn't speak or move, or breathe.

"Da- damon?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"I need you inside m-me n-n-now!" she screamed. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. She let out a scream of pleasure. He moaned.

"Elena, you screaming like that doesn't help me not to come." he said.

"I want you to," she answered back and he did he exploded inside causing Elena to reach her climax. She let out a moan and scream. She was gripping the sheets afraid she would drift away if she didn't grab onto something. He started to move inside her. This was pure heaven for both of them. "When she could finally speak she said, "I love you Damon Salvatore."

"What?" he said like he didn't hear her right.

"I. Love. You. Damon." she said in a more serious tone that was full of love.

"I love you too, Elena. I will always love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I never thought I would let Damon Salvatore come in and step all over my life and steal my heart. I thought that was Stefan's job. I have learned that it is harder to let someone go when someone else is taking them with no questions asked. If I didn't have Damon my life would be an empty pit of lightless doom. But Damon was not my Stefan backup like I was Stefan's Katherine backup. I only knew one thing about Stefan Salvatore now… he was my past and Damon was my future. "Elena?" Damon asked me. I had drifted off into my own thoughts once again. I looked up at the beautiful face next me. His beautiful eyes looked into mine. He was dressed in a black tux and I was wearing a white sleeveless dress that went just above my knees.**

"**I still can't believe were doing this." I said.**

"**Well, Stefan reeeeaalllyy wants us to be there, Elena." he replied to me in a sarcastic voice. I groaned. "I got you something." he said.**

"**Damon, I don-" he stopped me by pressing his finger on my lips. **

"**This present, I promise you will like this," he said as he pulled out a small box with a bow on top. I stared at him with suspicious eyes. "Just open it," he said with a small laugh. I opened the box to find a diamond necklace. "Damon, it's beautiful."**

"**Well, I thought you might want a different necklace to wear besides that thing Stefan got from his ex-girlfriend and gave to.." he said. **

"**His used girlfriend?" I finished. Damon sighed.**

"**Its got vervain in it, so it'll keep you safe from all compulsion except mine." he said.**

"**Why not yours?" I asked.**

"**Have you seen how sexy I am?" he asked. I giggled.**

"**Ha-ha, very funny Mr. Salvatore." I replied. He put the new necklace around my neck and kissed my neck. We stayed that way for awhile until it was time to go. "Bye Jer… Bye Rick." I called as we walked out. When we arrived at the wedding I was nervous. "I really don't want to do this." I said as Damon opened my door and put his arm around my waist. **

"**Oh come on… It cant be that bad." he replied.**

"**Yeah, well I feel like I'm in a twilight movie" I mumbled even though I knew he could hear me. Then I saw Katherine. She looked just like me. The only thing different was our outfits and my necklace. She didn't see us though. Then someone bumped into me. "Ouch." I mumbled..**

"**Elena! And Damon?" the man asked as he saw Damon's arm around my waist. **

"**Hello brother…" Damon replied without any explanation. "Aren't you suppose to be at the alter?"**

"**Yes! But I had to try some of that punch." Stefan said as he pointed toward a small girl in the corner with a scarf on her neck. Stefan chuckled. "I'm kidding! How are you Elena?" he asked his voice getting serious.**

"**I'm actually very good." I said smiling.**

"**I'm guessing Damon's made sure of that," Stefan replied with a mischievous grin. **

"**Okay, Bye!" I said and half walked half ran away to get a seat. As I walked through the building to go to the backyard where the ceremony was being held someone pulled on my shoulder. I stumbled backward but another hand caught me. "Sorry," a voice whispered, " I didn't want you to fall." I turned around to see Katherine standing there. **

"**Katherine?" I said, "what's going on?"**

"**I need your help!" Katherine replied as she pulled me back into a room. "I need you to be me." Her voice was wobbly and she looked really stressed and even nervous.**

"**I cant be you on your wedding day Katherine, you'd regret it." I said.**

"**Please Elena! I know I haven't done much for you in the past! But please do this for me." she said her voice cracking and tears about to fall."**

**I sighed, "Okay, I'll do it."**

**I know it's a short chapter.. Sorry… Please please please review! I haven't gotten many reviews at all on this story and I'm thinking about stopping it if I don't get some soon because I don't know if you like it or not. Thanks- sing8star**


End file.
